


Feeling This

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: The Cheating Series [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	

Frank turns the key with a quiet sigh and opens it quickly walking in and closing the door. it's quiet really quiet and he remembers that Scott had to work early and he stayed at Gerard's so he missed him.

He eats breakfast or some because he's still not really okay from Gerard's brother, he's a intense motherfucker. Frank eats half of a bowl of cereal searching through tv channels to see what he can find to watch.

He also try's to think of what Scott will ask when he gets home from work if he'll say anything at all. Frank tries to figure out how to act normal but that would just be doing what he's doing.

He doesn't know if he should say something to Scott when he gets home or not say something. Maybe he should just pretend to be asleep and then Scott will go away but would that be suspicious.

Franks thinking about what to do again later when the door unlocks and Scott walks in, he looks tired. Scott doesn't look at him just walks strait into the hallway to their bedroom.

Frank stands up to follow and finds him laying in the bed he didn't even bother getting undressed. He walks over and pulls his shoes off putting them by the door and ushers him further up the bed so he can get him under the blanket.

He lays down with him and pulls him to his chest running his hand through his hair. Scott sighs and pulls the blanket up further “rough day at work?” Scott just grunts.

Frank laughs and kisses his head before closing his eyes because yeah he's tired too just for another reason. Frank lays there and listens to Scott breathing until he's finally asleep.

He lays there for a while afterwards even though he's tired, he feels guilty for what he did but he doesn't regret it. It's the best night he's had in a while not that sleeping in the same bed as Scott isn't good too.

Scott doesn't say anything to Frank about him being out all night or about how he probably smells like alcohol. Scott doesn't really drink but he doesn't say anything when Frank drinks or if he does Franks usually too drunk to pay attention.

Scott makes dinner like he usually does and Frank stands in the corner watching because the last time he tries to help the food wound up burnt. Which was only half his fault because him and Scott were definitely making out and then Scott got mad.

Of course it was because Frank wanted to have sex with him he left the room and Frank followed after forgetting the food. It wasn't until they could smell the food burning that Scott realized he never turned the stove off.

Franks just really bad at remembering to turn it off and the oven too he's not sure what he'd do if Scott wasn't there. It dawns on him though that he does need to find a way to get out of the relationship.

Not just for his own sake but also Scott's because he doesn't want to hurt him and he knows that with seeing Gerard it will eventually happen. Frank phone dings and he looks at it to see a text from a number that he doesn't recognize.

Of course it can only be Gerard because he hasn't given his number out to anyone other than him. It just says that they should hang out again sometime, he's glad that he didn't put some stupid emoji after it.

Scott looks over as Frank typing back and Frank tries to remember what he was saying while trying to act normal. Scott continues cooking and Frank just stares at his phone for a while.

When dinners done Scott sets the table and stakes Franks phone sitting it on the counter before dragging him in to sit down. It goes off a few more times while they're eating but they ignore it.

Frank wonders what Gerard's saying and hopes that it's nothing that has to do with what they did then night before. Frank cleans up and Scott opens the messages reading them “your friend said that he's free whenever and that his brothers going to go out with you guys next time”.

Scott sends an ‘okay’ and sets his phone down, Frank doesn't know why he's so worried about it. As long as he doesn't act like he's worried or look like he is there's no reason for Scott to think there's anything going on.

The only problem is that after they've both showered and laid down for the night it's all Frank can think about. He can't seem to stop thinking about it even though he know he has to get up for work the next morning.

Scott tosses and turns the entire night which doesn't help Frank with going to sleep it just bothers him. It's not usually something that keeps him awake though because he's always done it.

Franks still awake at one when Scott wakes up to go to the bathroom and then again at two when he gets up to get ready for work. He tries to pretend like he isn't awake but it's hard to do when Scott already knows that he's awake.

He knows Frank too well and that makes him worry because he might know what's keeping him awake. Obviously he doesn't because he can't read minds but he asks anyway.

Frank just tells him that his back is bothering him and Scott gets him some Tylenol and makes him lay more comfortably on the bed. Frank moves around a bit while Scott's getting dressed and getting all of his things together before he really gets comfortable.

He vaguely hears Scott opening the front door and closing it again and then there silence. The next morning Frank regretting not being able to shut his brain up enough to sleep normal hours and just drinks a lot of coffee to get his through the day. 


End file.
